


Good girl

by Waywardkitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink if you squint, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Just pwp of Stiles going down on ya with a big bowl of praise kink





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd. Please show some love if you like it. My diet consists of kudos and comments, don't let me starve!  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

Various sounds of “ouch”, “ough” and “umph” followed by a stressed knock on your window made your head snap up. You quickly dried your tears and went over to the window, opening it wide.

When you saw the mess barely hanging on outside you snorted loudly.

“You know there’s a door, right?”

You held out your hand helping him in. He stood up and brushed the dust off his shirt with a goofy grin.

“Stiles, it’s 10 pm. What the hell are you doing here?”

He just shrugged and went over to your bed, flipping open one of the magazines there.

“Do I need a reason to come see you?”

You quirked an eyebrow.

“Fine, okay. I was bored and I may have gone a little overboard on the Adderall”

You huffed and closed the window before flopping down on the bed next to him.

“No surprise there”

He turned to you, probably to give you some smartass quip but stopped when he saw your eyes.

“Y/n, have you been crying?”

You quickly wiped at your eyes.

“No”

The concern in his eyes were evident and you had a hard time looking away even though you wanted to.

“Your eyes are all red and puffy. That’s some clear evidence of crying. What’s wrong?”

He put a hand over your cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

“Tell me”

Your resolve melted away but you sure as hell weren’t going to talk to him when he was all in your space like that.

You pushed away and got up, pacing the small floorspace of your bedroom.

“After last time, the fight and everything that went down. I couldn’t help. And not only could I not help, I endangered all of you. I am weak and I keep making a mess of things. I’m not a fucking banshee, kitsune or werewolf, alright? I can’t do anything and I should.. I should just keep away”

Stiles got up and walked over to you slowly like you would approach a frightened animal.

“I’m just human too, you know”

You threw your hands in the air.

“Yeah, well you’re the brains. I don’t have that.. no strength, no nothing. I am nothing. I’m just bad.”

You chanced a glance up at him and felt perplexed at the genuine hurt you saw in his eyes.

You rubbed self consciously at your arm.

“..what?”

“is that really how you see yourself?”

You shrugged, looking at him warily. He stepped closer, crowding you.

“You have no idea how wonderful you are, do you?”

Your head snapped up. What?

He cupped your jaw in his hands, his thumbs rubbing soft soothing circles into your skin.

“Every night I try to find an excuse to come and see you. You’re the most amazing person I know, y/n”

And just like that he brushed his lips against yours, not daring to turn it into a full kiss- his lips barely grazing yours. You shuddered, uncertain of what to do. Your heart started to pound in your ears and heat pooled between your legs. You decided to throw caution to the wind as you let out a quiet sob before throwing your hands around his neck and kissing him fully. He groaned against your mouth, pulling you flush against him by your back. His big hands curling against the smooth skin on your lower back.

“So good, so good”, he sighed happily against your lips as he started to stumble backwards towards the bed, drawing you with him.

You both tumbled down on the bed, you on top of him, your hands in his hair, tangling and tugging. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up for some friction and then grinding against you. You gasped and let go of his lips, letting your own travel down his chin and along the length of his jaw, sucking bruises and planting small kitten kisses. He grabbed your wrists and turned you both over so he was hovering above you, bracing himself on his arms.

“Please let me show you how good you are”, he asked barely audible as he nuzzled your cheek with his nose. You didn’t answer him, simply nodded your head in response and let him pull your wrists up above your head.

“I want you to keep them there, no matter what. Can you do that?”, he whispered, planting a kiss to your forehead. Again you nodded. It felt surreal and you started wondering if it was even happening- if you hadn’t in fact cried yourself tired and drifted off to sleep. But the soft simple touches he laid out on your skin was too real for them to be made up.

Your overanalyzing was cut short when Stiles planted an openmouthed kiss on your right collarbone making you gasp. He pulled at your t-shirt, silently asking you to arch your back so he could get it up and off of you. The cold night air that had seeped through the window when Stiles got in caressed your skin making it break out in goosebumps, turning your nipples hard. Stiles exhaled slowly at the sight, looking like he’d forgotten himself for a moment. He quickly remembered himself and bent down licking a long languid stripe from your bellybutton to your breast. He circled your hardened nipple a couple of times with the tip of his tongue before gently sucking it into his warm mouth.

“Taste so sweet. Such a good girl”, he mumbled still sucking and gently biting on your pebbled flesh. You arched up with a mewl, wanting more. The way he spoke to you, the way his hands moved all over your body made you feel like something desirable, something valuable. You reached down at his neck, tugging at the strands there and he immediately grabbed your wrist, pinning it back in place above your head. He looked you straight in the eye with a soft smile.

“Uh-uh-uuh. Show me you’re my good girl. Keep them there”, he purred, stroking your cheek. You couldn’t believe this was a part of Stiles. Sweet, goofy, nervous Stiles that all of a sudden felt as in complete control. The thought alone sent shivers down your spine.

He dropped down again, pulling down your pajama shorts leaving you completely bare to him.

He started at your ankles, gently massaging and caressing before moving his way up, showing the same treatment to you calves, knees and then thighs.

“So smooth, such a good girl. Aren’t you, princess?”, he praised and his words went straight to your core and you let out a shaky gasp when his hands reached the apex of your thighs, his thumbs swiftly reaching out and brushing against your folds.

You bit at your lip, trying to silence the moans reverberating through your chest. Stiles dug his nails into your thighs making your breath hitch.

“Don’t. I want to hear every beautiful sound you make”

And with that he licked at the length of one of your lips, drawing a low whine from you. He reached up and splayed a hand over your stomach, gently stroking before hooking his arm under your thigh and around your hips, holding you in place before placing a soft kiss on your clit. The breath you were holding caught in your throat as you bucked up against his mouth, searching for more. He chuckled lowly before starting a slow pace- languid drags of his tongue that he alternated by playfully circling your entrance.

“You’re so wet. Is this all because of me?”, he mused before giving a light suck on your clit. You arched and whined, nodding your head in response.

“So good, taste so sweet, could do this all day”

When you felt a finger prodding at your entrance you couldn’t stop your legs from shaking anymore. You mewled shamelessly under his ministrations, not giving a flying fuck who heard you. He slid a first digit in, curling it slightly upward until he found that spot that made your mind go blank. You lifted your hips, pushing against him, silently begging for more. He placed his lips around your clit and started suckling, moaning loudly and the vibrations shot straight through you making your legs up their level of shaking. He pushed a second finger in and excruciatingly slowly began to pump them, circling that little bundle of nerves inside of you.

“Stiles, I .. I can’t.. I”

“Scch, baby girl. You’re doing so good. You’re so good for me. Just relax. I’ve got you”, he murmured against your folds. You decided to trust him and just let him take control. The soft moans escaping his throat as he completely devoured you made you almost go insane.

“Oh.. oh, shit.. oh, Stiles..I-”

And then you were gone, clutching at the sheets, pushing away with your heels down in the mattress. You didn’t know if you screamed or remained silent or how many seconds or minutes passed by. Stiles followed you across the bed as you pushed away, not being able to take any more as simultaneously not wanting it to stop. He held your hips down as they started bucking erratically against him riding your high. He rode you through it, not stopping until you explicitly told him to. He nuzzled against the apex of your thigh, humming contently before crawling up your body and lying on his side beside you, holding you to him.

He nosed behind your ear, pressing sweet kisses to your skin.

“Such a good, good girl”


End file.
